The reason
by naley22
Summary: this is during season 3 and someone comes back to Tree Hill....between Nathan and Haley, totally Naley, perhaps some Brucas later and other couples maybe
1. back home

_THE REASON_

This story takes place during S3, Haley and Nathan are not together yet and Haley is a cheerleader.

CHAP 1 :**BACK HOME**

At school :

Lucas and Nathan are sitting on a bench laughing and talking :

« I can't believe it »

« What?? What's wrong Nate?? «

«It seems like there will be a new guy in the team »

« Really?? » Asked Lucas surprised

« Yeah …he moved here 2 days ago and Whitey said he played in an important team » added Nathan nervously

« You're okay with that?? »

« Yeah… » said Nathan

« Don't worry man, no one could take your place in the ravens »

« Yeah » said Nathan with a little smile on his fac

_"I can't believe I'm here…  
His eyes stopped on a blond guy who was laughing with…  
Nathan Scott??? I can't believe it , jag off……."  
_  
The man suddenly began to walk towards Lucas and Nathan.

« So how are things between you and Brooke?? » Asked Nathan on smiling

« Things are…. » began Lucas but stopped when the guy was in front of him

« Hi Luke »

« Oh god » said Lucas on hugging him

« What are you doing here man?? And since when you're here?? » Asked Lucas confused

« A few days »

« And the most important thing are you back for good?? » Asked Lucas

The guy hesitated for a moment, looked at Lucas and said: « yeah, I'm back for good »

« Yes!! » said Lucas on laughing

Nathan looked at the scene without knowing the guy and on being totally ignored by his brother

River court :

« They're gonna be so happy and surprised to see you man »

« Yeah… I can't wait to see them especially one person » he added with a shy smile

« Mmmm..about that there's something I need to tell you » said Lucas seriously

« What?? » He asked worried

« Euu no man don't worry she's fine, it's just that she..she've changed »

« I hope.. I mean she have growed » he said on laughing

« Yeah answered » Lucas with a sad smile

At school :

« Hi Nathan »

« Hi hales »

« Euu have you seen Lucas today?? » She asked shily

« Oo yeah I was with him earlier…he left with some guy who just moved here »

« Mm.. okay..thank you… » she said on smiling

« You're welcome. Look I gotta go so I catch you later » he said on walking away

« Yeah later » whispered Haley sadly

_"I'm tired, I know I made a mistake I mean a lot of mistakes, leaving for tour wasn't a mistake, the way I left Nathan was and I'm mad at me, I'm ashamed and right now all I want is my husband but I don't even know if it's possible. I mean he talked about divorce. DIVORCE?? I can't believe it, I don't even want to hear this word"_

« Haley?? Hey tutor girl?? » yelled Brooke on Haley's ear

« Oh Brooke, no need to yell »

« Really?? I had no choice Haley you were in the middle of the hall on doing nothing expect bothering everyone said Brooke on rolling her eyes…whatever come on roomie, let me just tell you that now you are a cheerleader so now we have practice so you move your ass right now okay tutor wife?? »

« Yes sir yelled Haley with a smile on her face on following Brooke »

Sports gym :

« Go girls move your hips » said Brooke on sending a dark look at Bevin and Theresa

« God I got the impression of being in a military camp » said Haley

« Go back on tour rock star » answered Peyton without even looking at Haley

« Ok Peyton what's wrong with you?? What did I do to you?? »

« To me?? » Said Peyton sarcastically

« Yeah?? You're so nasty with me » added Haley on looking Peyton right the eyes

« You did something to Nathan and I don't like it said Peyton on approaching Haley

And who are you?? His lawyer?? » said Haley with anger in her eyes

« I… »

Peyton was cut when she heard the girls whispering and especially when she heard Brooke yelled:

« Girls!!!!!!!!! what's up now?? »

« Look at him Brooke?? » Said Bevin on biting her lips

« Who?? » Yelled Brooke frustrated

« The new guy » sent Bevin on smiling

Brooke, Peyton and Haley approached the group:

« Everyone this is Gregory Vaughan, he's new in town » said Whitey . « Now get back to work!!!! »

« Oh my god » whispered Haley with tears in her eyes

_This is my first story guys and i'm french so i feel like something's missing so please tell me what you think about this ...thanks_


	2. Not the same

Chap 2 : **Not the same**

" Oh my god" whispered Haley with tears in her eyes  
"Do you know him hales??" asked Brooke surprised  
"Yeah" she said on crying silently  
"Lucas? Is it...??" asked Gregory confused"It's haley man, it's her" answered Lucas on smiling

Nathan listened to their conversation and was even more confused about this guy when they began to talk about aley

"Haley" said Gregory on walking towards her

Haley walked towards gregory and totally jumped into his arms  
"I can't believe it's you" said Haley on breaking down in his arms

_"Ok, she's going on tour with Chris she's kissing him and now she's jumping in some ..jerk's arms" thought Nathan on watching the scene_

"You ...you are beautiful" said greg on caressing her right cheek  
"I...i wans't expecting you to come back" answered haley on crying softly  
"I'm sorry babe"

_"Babe?? i must be dreaming!!!"_

"Hey back off" yelled nathan on coming up to Greg and Haley  
"What's wrong scott??" asked greg on facing Nathan  
"Do not touch her"

Greg turned around and watched Haley

"What's wrong with him Hales??" he asked her on laughing  
"Greg i..."answered Haley on looking at him seriously  
"What??" he asked angrily"I didn't know you were coming back" she answered on crying

Greg looked at Haley :

"What do you mean??" he asked on bringing Haley closer to him  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry about what??"  
" Nathan and i are.."  
"You are what??"  
"We are married" answered Nathan on putting himself behind Haley

Greg began to laugh but stopped when he saw that they were serious. He turned around Lucas :

"Lucas??"

Lucas lowered his hea . Greg walked towards Haley :

"You are not Haley James" he said on leaving  
"Greg..." whispered haley. Haley looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes.  
" I'm sorry"  
"It's ok" he said on running after Greg  
"Guys" yelled Whitey angrily

_Flashback :_

_"Guys this is Gregory Vaughan he just moved here"  
"Hi" answered Mouth, Skillz, Jimmy and other guys  
"And i'm the girl who is totally pissed at her bestfriend because he was supposed to meet her at 6" said Haley on walking towards Lucas  
"And this is my bestfriend Haley" said Lucas  
"Ex bestfriend" replied Haley on laughing  
"This is Gregory, Hales"  
"Nice to meet you Greg" answered Haley on sqeezing his hand  
"Nice to meet you too" he said on smiling_

"Haley who is it??"  
"What?" asked Haley confused  
"Who was this guy??" replied Nathan madly  
"Euhh...someone i used to know" answered Haley on leaving the sports gym  
"Haley!!!!! where are you going??" yelled Nathan

_"Life can be surprising i left Tree Hill 3 years ago with a girl who was begging me to not leave her and now it's like i didn't even existe i mean it seems like she forgot what we've been through she was so different so special so "my Haley" and now she is Scott's wife...this son of a bitch...i can't even believe it...i mean yes i DO NOT believe it" _

Lucas knew where to find Greg : at the Rivercourt. After every fight between him and Haley he would go there to let go his anger.

"Greg??"  
" leave me alone" he yelled on throwing the ball far away  
"Come on, let me explain" begged Lucas  
"Explain what?? that she married this son of a bitch" sent Gregory angrily  
"Hey i was like you at the beginning" answered Lucas calmly  
"You souldn't have change you mind"  
"Listen to me... Nathan have changed he's not the same" said Lucas to defend his brother  
"Yeah like you" replied Greg on leaving the rivercourt  
"Greg!!!!!"

At school : 

"Haley where are you going??" shooted Nathan on running after her  
"Home" she answered without even turning around  
"Come on Hales wait!!!"  
"What?" asked Haley on putting her hand on her hair  
"Who is it Haley?" asked Nathan concerned

Haley sighted on moving her head

"No one Nathan"  
"He seems to know you really well" replied Nathan sarcastly  
"Yeah i know him and what??" answered Haley who was becoming to be angry. She wasn't mad at Nathan but was angry at the situation and the way Greg reacted  
"And what??" yelled Nathan "you jumped in his arms on crying so i think i have the right to ask you what is it between the two of you??"  
"Nothing!!! you didn't see it, you didn't hear him!!!" replied Haley irritated  
"Yeah i heard him insulting me" said Nathan on raising his voice  
"He didn't, he is just surprised" answered Haley tired  
"You're taking his side" he told on stepping back  
"No, i'm just saying the truth" she replied on stepping forward him  
"Another boyfriend Hales?? asked Nathan hurt and angry

Haley looked Nathan right in his eyes and took his hand :

"I loved him so much Nathan, i would have done anything for him, i thought he was the one" said Haley softly

Nathan step back on hearing Haley saying those things

"But ... i've never felt for him what i felt for you... what i always FEEL for you.I love you Nathan and Greg won't change that." finished Haley on wiping a tear from her cheek

Nathan didn't say anything, just watched her leave.

_"Greg won't change anything right?? Yeah i know i was planning and dreaming about marrying him but i was young and ... In love and ...I'm tired of all of this..I love nathan with all my heart but i don't know if he still wants me, he didn't follow me, he didn't say anything and i'm so happy to see Greg but i have to confess that i'm scared.. I'm scared about my feelings and i'm scared of loosing everything."_

More explanations will come i promess you, next chapter there will be more naley, more GH and more drama and you will know soon that Gregory has some secrets...so let me know what you're thinking..


End file.
